


The First Hogwarts Faculty Versus Students Match

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Hatching a Future [6]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Quidditch, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Robinton has an idea of how to show the community Hogwarts is united in their move forward. Minerva is more than intrigued.





	The First Hogwarts Faculty Versus Students Match

Robinton poured himself a glass of wine, then raised an eyebrow at Minerva to see if she would join him in one. She nodded, and he poured the second one, before pushing it to her on the small chair-side table. 

"I have a proposal for you, Headmistress."

"Call me that again when it is assuredly not working hours, and I will say 'no' out of spite."

Robinton chuckled at that, and nodded, setting the wine bottle safely to the back of the table. "In my travels, I have seen many different academic traditions, when I stopped long enough to teach. One of them may serve us well, to both showcase the school to our students' parents, and the community at large, to show we are moving forward in solidarity."

"And what would this activity you have in mind entail?" Minerva asked, watching him over the rim of the glass, both intrigued and suspicious at what he had come up with.

"Quidditch."

There was, without a doubt, nothing that could dim Minerva's interest then. Their Quidditch season so far had been rather lackluster, as some debated if it was even proper to take the joy that the game normally brought. For others, there were just too many unpleasant associations and sorrows at missing people from the events.

"Do go on, Robinton. I am listening."

"The game would be played between faculty and students. A mixed team on each side between Houses, with no points riding on it so each House is at an even point in their competition to actually play as a team, with the prestige being either proving that the young players excel, or that the staff still have what it takes to win such an exhibition," Robinton said.

Now the gleam in Minerva's eyes intensified, even as he saw her wrestle with the 'dignity' question of such a thing. She tapped her fingers lightly against the table, her head tilting at him just a little. "I can see some of the reasoning," she admitted aloud, "but... you've truly seen this done elsewhere? With no... ill-effects after?" 

"None. And yes. It was quite spirited," he said, remembering the good-natured taunting and bragging before and after. "I think it would show our peers how dedicated to putting the War behind us we truly are, to meet in our favorite pastime with such enthusiasm that a game like that would bring."

Minerva nodded after a moment, taking a sip from her glass. "There will, of course, be those who say 'it's never been done'," she said, her tone on the phrase really quite caustic, "but that's no reason not to try it. We don't exactly have a large staff, though, as opposed to four Houses worth of students... who were you thinking?" 

"Well, I had an inkling that I might play," Robinton said with a tease in his voice. "And I would be remiss if I did not invite you along for the fun," he added.

Minerva made a rather indelicate noise, somehow both amused and a little dangerous. "So you would, at that." 

Robinton laughed softly, then settled in to earnestly debate who they would recruit to the staff team, and how best to rotate students into the game as well. He truly could not see anything but good coming out of this, and perhaps a new Hogwart's tradition for the future.

++++

Narcissa Black-Malfoy, as she had quietly insisted her family name become part of her married one, looked at Robinton Stein as if he had lost his mind. 

"A Quidditch game between us and the children? And you wish my aid in organizing the celebration after, as well as the invitations to it?"

"It's not as if I am asking you to play, my lovely Narcissa, but you are more in tune with whom should be invited," Robinton pointed out. "I anticipate your ability to manage social graces would outstrip Arthur's in this matter, though I have asked him to submit a list of invitees as well."

Narcissa's face twisted into the old disdain for blood traitors and muggles as she realized just why Arthur Weasley would be doing part of this task. Robinton merely arched his eyebrow at her, reminding her that the survival of their entire community relied on finding common ground and moving forward together. She made an impatient gesture at him, and sighed.

"Why, Robinton, do I continue to let you twist me into functions I have never chosen for myself?"

Robinton gave her his most charming, warmest smile. "Because, my friend, you understand what is at stake, if you are to preserve your preeminence in society, and I am furthering your ability to do such."

Not for the first time, Narcissa wondered how this man had not been in her House, and what his Slytherin husband must have been like. Was it the husband's influence she saw now in how adeptly Robinton orchestrated events? Much as she hated to admit it, Minerva McGonagall had done wix throughout the Isles a favor by bringing this man back.

++++

Harry hadn't been disappointed when the draw said he would fly Seeker third (if the game lasted that long), and he'd kept his plan to himself until it was time for everyone in the first team (Slytherin Seeker, one Hufflepuff and his Jimmy Peakes for Beaters, two Ravenclaw and one Slytherin Chaser, and Ron as Keeper) to head out, before he called out, "Hey. Harper." 

The Slytherin turned, and Harry held his eyes for a moment, before he lifted his Firebolt. "This's the best broom in the school. Be careful with her out there." 

Harper hesitated, then reached out. "Thanks, Potter," he said, managing to keep the words as casual as he could. He grasped what this game was about, and had taken Madame Black-Malfoy's words to heart. They would make the best impressions, and move forward, or there was nothing to actually be working for, because sanctions against the Families would happen.

"You're welcome," Harry replied, nodding to him as he let go. It'd be fine, it'd be _fine_ , he told himself. There was no way Harper'd do anything to the broom, not after that. Every other player in the school'd have his head if anything happened to it after that. 

++++

Robinton, wearing robes that were both formal and proud of his Ravenclaw heritage, a deep blue trimmed in bronze, was pleased when the festivities began later, after all the younger students had been safely tucked away inside with activities to allow them to enjoy their evening.

Narcissa, likewise, was in formal robes of green and silver, representing the House she led, even as she surveyed the assembled notables -- and not so welcome in some cases, given Weasley's portion of the guest list -- here for the feast and dancing. 

"May I join you? I can't help but note the absence of your son and husband," Robinton said, but his voice was gentle, not barbed and gloating as some of Narcissa's peers had been that day.

"Draco is in Europe currently, pursuing additional studies there with a family friend," Narcissa said haughtily, much as she had to others. Then she met Robinton's eyes, and some of the ice-cold shielding cracked, so that she answered the other part, as she had not for anyone who had asked or commented. "Lucius deemed it an unwelcome outing, and I agreed that he should see to his own health."

She did indicate the seat opposite her with an elegant hand wave, and Robinton took it.

"Allow me to convey my regards for your son's ambitions, then, and make certain you have some enjoyment of this festival you have crafted for us," Robinton told her. 

"I never do anything by halves, even if I have no use for the sport. It has been a good opportunity to show a concerted front, though." 

"Exactly."

They settled to dine, Robinton observing their peers, the older students, the various guests. By meal's end, he was certain that all of their non-traditional students, the ones making up their lost year, had all been approached by professionals of all stripes, looking to recruit the illustrious members of the resistance to their trades.

Some offers might actually have been sincere, Robinton decided, based on body language of the participants, but many were just trying to curry favor with the Boy Who Lived by taking on his friends.

"You study people more than anything else," Narcissa said at last, when they were rising to move on to the other social activities, Robinton having given her his arm.

"There was a time when I thought all I wanted was to study magic, the native forms, and I have done that," Robinton said in answer to that. "But I saw, more and more, that if I neglected to study the people, I missed nuances.

"Also, Falloner needed me to be observant," Robinton continued, speaking his husband's name aloud with quiet pride. "I'd learned the trick of it from my mother, how to pick up the little bits and pieces. Fal… Fal appreciated the advice, and it became habit, to share what I picked out just by observing a person."

Narcissa reached and rested her other hand on his arm in quiet sympathy. She had thought she had a love like that, once. Her union with Lucius had been perfect, ambition wise, but also an honest love match.

Maybe Robinton had the better of it, to have lost his husband when the love was still true.

"A dance, or three, my friend?" Robinton invited, shaking off the memory. 

"I think, Robinton, that I might grant you two dances," she agreed, matching his choice to dwell in the now with her own.

"Then I shall dance so well that you gift me with the third before the end of the night," he promised her.

++++

Robinton had won his third dance, but only after Narcissa had taken a few turns with notable guests, applying her calculated charm to promoting that the school, the future, were securely committed to solidarity.

Now, however, he found himself in the company of Manora, a place he did not seek out often, for all their past and shared history. They had both loved Fal, and Larna, and each other. Manora had shouldered the burden of raising the heirs of their family, including a daughter that Fal nor Larna had ever held. There was pain, but sometimes, there was comfort and advice.

"You spent a lot of time with Malfoy."

"Black-Malfoy, my dear Manora. Her own family has been winnowed away, by their own choices and the wars alike," Robinton said softly, a gentle correction in defense of Narcissa's own wishes. Manora studied his face, and then smiled.

"Rob, is your Slytherin predilection rearing its head?"

He looked aghast at her. "Manora, she is my friend!"

As he said it, she only smiled more. "So was Fal. But I think you mean it this time. However, you say it with such intensity. I would have thought she was a cultivation?"

Robinton sighed, turning her adeptly as the music changed. "It may have begun as such, but… I find her fascinating. On the edge of all of the events of both wars, on the side I do not hesitate to call the wrong one," and he may have sounded more fierce than usual, as their family had been destroyed in the first one, "but never a direct adherent of the Dark Lord.

"And, because of a few things that have been said or implied, I have a feeling she had a lot more to do with his defeat than most of the Wizarding World knows."

"Hmm." Manora shook her head. "She is a Black by blood, a Malfoy by marriage, and I have rarely seen good come of either family. But. As you say, and if you name her friend, I will abide by that.

"However, with her husband less in the public eye, and you long-widowed, tongues will wag, if you make a habit of partnering her, Rob. Be mindful."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly then, a gentle one on her lips. "I am aware, and will be careful not to bring a scandal down on us."

Manora pressed up and returned that kiss with one of her own. "Good. As you are on record as one of the boys' fathers, and they are pursuing their own legacy with Slytherin intensity, even if they did not attend Hogwarts."

He snorted, but he was proud of the men the boys had become, both attached to the Ministry now as they took on their ancestral wealth and property. Their daughter had remained overseas, attached to Beauxbatons as a teacher, and he did not fault that choice either.

"I do think, my lovely co-spouse, that I am simply parched. Join me for a glass of wine?"

Manora laughed and tucked in with her hand on his arm. "Yes, Rob. Even though I know good and well, you'll take any excuse for a glass of wine."


End file.
